Described herein is a method for displaying and calculating a gear shift recommendation for a transmission to be shifted manually in a vehicle. In addition, described herein is a vehicle for carrying out the method.
A force which is generated by an engine, for example an internal combustion engine, is generally converted via a transmission and relayed to wheels of a vehicle, for example, to thus drive the vehicle. By selecting a suitable transmission ratio by way of a suitable gear in a transmission, an efficiency of the engine can be acted upon.
Since increased engine speeds occur at lower gears in relation to higher gears, lower gears also cause an increased friction force of respective components, for example, pistons and/or shafts, which have to be overcome by a respective engine for propulsion operation. Such friction forces can furthermore be used to absorb and/or dissipate movement energy of a respective vehicle. The movement energy applied by a respective vehicle can pass from the wheels of a respective vehicle to the transmission and, as a result, to the engine of the vehicle and can cause a movement of respective components therein, for example, gearwheels, shafts, or pistons. The respective components are sometimes subjected in this case to substantial friction forces, which in turn result in the dissipation and/or conversion of the movement energy, which acts on the respective components, into heat, for example.
Targeted dissipation and/or targeted conversion of movement energy into heat is known under the term “engine brake”. When traveling using an engine brake, for example, an acceleration energy, which acts on a vehicle due to a gradient, can be reduced or even compensated for, so that the vehicle does not experience acceleration or even decelerates on the slope, without brake systems, for example, friction brakes, having to be used.